Сосна и слоновая кость
by Saremia -Sayuko
Summary: Искусный мастер по дереву Реборн поистине странный человек. Однажды он получает столь же странный заказ от человека по имени Джотто - изготовить особую куклу. Бета - aleks-neko, Plinia. Перевод фика /s/5974421/1/Ivory-and-Pine


Перевод фика s/5974421/1/Ivory-and-Pine

Реборн был довольно известным мастером по дереву. Он жил один в маленьком магазинчике на краю безымянной деревни. Днем он мастерил столы, комоды, статуэтки и даже часы с кукушками. Из-под его рук выходили тончайшие и сложнейшие детали в дизайне любых вещей.

Дневная работа обеспечивала ему бойкую торговлю, однако его истинная специализация проявлялась после заката.

По ночам он делал кукол. В глубине магазина имелась особая комната, где хранилось множество его работ. Это были прекрасные создания, искусно раскрашенные, с глазами из блестящего стекла. После захода солнца, Реборн удалялся в эту комнату и садился за рабочий стол. Там он открывал маленькую музыкальную шкатулку и под мягкий стук деревянных ног, отбивающих такт навязчивой мелодии и пение механических голосов, он вырезал чудесных кукол необычайной красоты.

Когда солнце вновь поднималось над горизонтом, к его коллекции добавлялось ещё одно творение с блестящими глазами и изящно вырезанными деталями. Дверь в комнату запиралась, и Реборн открывал магазин, спокойно принимаясь за поступающие заказы или завершая уже начатые.

И хотя посетителей было немного, да и приходили они нечасто, Реборн прилагал все свое мастерство, чтобы удовлетворить их просьбы. Деревенские жители обычно заказывали довольно простые вещи: стул, к нему в комплект стол, набалдашник к перилам лестницы, взамен старого. Однажды, по случаю праздника, он даже мастерил часы-куранты со встроенным механизмом и серебряным колоколом.

Существа же, хранившиеся в задней комнате, предназначались для странников. Одни искали Реборна с какой-то целью, другие заглядывали случайно, ещё не зная, чего хотят. Таким посетителям он демонстрировал точеные лица и безупречные деревянные тельца, находя в итоге, их мечту.

Женщине, чьи суставы с годами навсегда усадили ее в инвалидную коляску, он вручил куклу прекрасной танцовщицы, застывшей в грациозной и артистичной позе. Для пекаря, потерявшего всю семью в огне, находилась пара кукол — жена и сын — в комплекте с корзинкой.

Плату за такие диковинные куклы он брал всегда одну — услугу, большую или маленькую. Чаще всего он просил то, что лежало в карманах у путника: медные монеты, веревку, пуговицы, завалявшийся кусочек сыра. Иной раз он предлагал что-нибудь сделать для него. Починить крышу, набрать воды или принести дров на день или на неделю.

Те же, кто искал его, платили золотом.

Для них имя Реборна было сродни проклятью и произносилось зловещим шепотом. Про него мало что было известно. Ходили слухи, что он посланец самого дьявола. Кто-то утверждал, что он шарлатан и обманщик. Были и те, кто вовсе не верил в его существование, считая Реборна городской легендой.

И все же одно признавали все — вырезанные им куклы были волшебными.

Три дня и три ночи, едва не загнав лошадь, мчался к Реборну человек, отчаявшийся спасти свою умирающую от болезни дочь. Добравшись же, он был немедленно приглашен в ту самую особую комнату с музыкальной шкатулкой. Для него Реборн выбрал куклу с золотистыми волосами, завитыми в аккуратные локоны и зелеными глазами, сверкающими словно изумруды. Она была одета в шелковое белое платье, отделанное тонким кружевом.

Сначала мужчина испугался — настолько она была похожа на его дочь, и внешностью и одеждой. Однако Реборн убедил его, что это всего лишь кукла и дал четкие инструкции как ею пользоваться.

Дочь должна была брать куклу с собой в кровать во время сна каждую ночь на протяжении месяца. Что бы ни происходило с куклой, это правило должно соблюдаться, настаивал Реборн, как бы она ни выглядела. Ровно через месяц, и ни днем позже, куклу следовало сжечь, а пепел закопать под деревом, что стояло напротив окон спальни девочки. Если этого не сделать, ребенок заболеет снова. Покупатель согласился. Он был готов на что угодно, лишь бы вылечить дочь.

В качестве оплаты Реборн взял бедную лошадь мужчины, отдав, однако, взамен молодую и быструю кобылку. На ней беспокойный отец домчался до дома за один день и одну ночь, не останавливаясь ни на минуту. Окрыленный надеждой, он отдал чудесную куклу дочери, полагаясь на слова человека, которого его друзья рекомендовали как знахаря. Все сомнения он отбрасывал прочь, ведь это было все, что у него осталось. Врачи сдались и прекратили лечение, а его молитвы Господу оставались без ответа.

Кукла сразу понравилась дочке, и она приняла ее без возражений. Через неделю отец начал замечать, как к бледному личику девочки начали возвращаться краски. Ещё через неделю, она могла сама садиться в постели, а надрывный кашель, который так мучил ее раньше, стал ослабевать.

Кукла же, наоборот, стала терять свое очарование. Золотистый блеск исчез с ее волос, а безупречное личико и другие детали начали шелушиться. Платье стало грязным, из ослепительно белого превратившись в грязно-серое. Мужчина догадался, что именно об этом предупреждал Реборн. Поэтому, несмотря на то, что кукла была испорчена, он настоял на том, чтобы она оставалась в руках дочери каждую ночь до конца месяца.

На третью неделю, девочка уже вставала и даже могла ходить, хоть и недолго. Отец не мог нарадоваться и не стал ограничивать ее перемещения. Однако как бы ни соскучилась девочка по прогулкам, она все равно возвращалась к себе в комнату, крепко прижимая к себе любимую куклу. К концу месяца на щеках ребенка появился румянец, волосы заиграли солнечным светом и следов изматывающей болезни почти не осталось.

Тогда отец попросил дочку отдать ему куклу. К тому времени у нее вылезли почти все волосы и выпал левый глаз. Правый же потускнел и потрескался. Почти вся краска с нее слезла, обнажив темную древесину, проглядывающую через жалкие остатки ободранного платья. Кукла стала поистине уродливой, и мужчина ничуть не сожалел, собираясь ее сжечь.

Но девочка наотрез отказалась отдавать ее, считая, что кукла совершила чудо, что это ангел, спасший ее. Она рассказала, что по ночам кукла пела ей, и именно это пение прогнало прочь болезнь.

Отец решил, что дочери все привиделось, и снова попытался забрать куклу. Но безуспешно.

В последний день месяца болезнь полностью отступила, не оставив и следа. Девочка все так же отказывалась расставаться с безобразной игрушкой. Обеспокоенный словами Реборна, отец прокрался ночью в спальню дочери, намереваясь выкрасть и сжечь куклу, пока ребенок спит.

Войдя в комнату, он услышал тихое пение, повторяющее мелодию из шкатулки, которую он услышал в магазине Реборна. Источник этих звуков находился прямо в руках его дочери. Мелодичная песня звучала из приоткрытого рта облезшей куклы. Мужчина в ужасе замер, заворожено смотря на нее.

Где-то внизу часы пробили двенадцать раз и песня резко оборвалась. Озадаченно, мужчина снова посмотрел на куклу и вдруг заметил, что ее единственный глаз не мигая смотрел прямо на него. Рот был закрыт. Мужчина почувствовал, как ужас ледяной волной окатил его, заставляя кровь стыть в жилах. Медленно, деревянные губы снова разомкнулись, и зазвучала новая песня. Мелодия была резкой, будто скрипела проржавевшая за сотню лет тяжелая дверь. Девочка застонала во сне.

Слова Реборна вспыхнули у него перед глазами и мужчина, больше не мешкая, схватил куклу и выбежал с ней из дома. Оказавшись снаружи, он поджег ее. Огонь быстро взялся за сухое дерево, жадно потрескивая. Мужчина все ещё дрожал от страха, наблюдая за тлеющим углем. Лицо куклы уже полностью почернело, но она все ещё пела свою невыносимую песню до последнего.

Наконец, музыка оборвалась, и кукла рассыпалась на кусочки. Мужчина собрал остатки в мешок и закопал под деревом в ту же ночь.

Сделав это, он решил во что бы то ни стало забыть все произошедшее.

Утром его дочь получит в подарок новую, совершенно обычную куклу, и они никогда больше не будут упоминать имя Реборна вслух.

Сидя за своим столом, Реборн улыбнулся. Он вырезал новую куклу, чтобы заменить потерю. Его дело процветало, поэтому вскоре ему понадобится много товара. Вокруг него кипела жизнь, его маленькие компаньоны пели и танцевали, в такт мелодии, лившейся из шкатулки.

Одним весенним днем к нему пришел весьма странный посетитель.

Зима была особенно холодной, поэтому Реборн успел сделать достаточное количество заготовок, и был готов к любому количеству клиентов. Этот, однако, был самым странным из них.

Мужчина был одет в черный костюм, идеально сидящий на нем, а из нагрудного кармана тянулась элегантная цепочка от часов. Отливающие золотом глаза и волосы напоминали Реборну яркое пламя. Мужчина представился как Джотто. Имя было незнакомо Реборну, но, как и всегда, он пригласил посетителя в заднюю комнату магазина, зная, что тот пришел сюда не за бесполезным куском дерева вроде стула или ручки для двери.

Джотто вежливо отказался, попросив вместо этого нечто иное. Ему нужен был компаньон. Кто-то, кто остался бы рядом, даже если больше никто не останется с ним. Не всякая кукла ему подойдет.

Реборн помедлил немного и снова пригласил Джотто в свою особую комнату. Возможно, там найдется именно то, что его заинтересует.

Джотто покачал головой. Он знал, что там Реборн хранил прекрасных кукол, которые могут петь и танцевать. Он знал, что это изысканные и чарующие создания. Но ему нужно было что-то совсем другого рода.

Подумав ещё немного, Реборн согласился.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Но что вы предложите в качестве оплаты?

— Для начала, вот это, — ответил Джотто и протянул ему золотые карманные часы. — Я вернусь, когда работа будет окончена, и тогда предложу достойную награду.

Реборн согласился с такими условиями. Он планировал справиться за неделю и тогда же назначил визит Джотто. Тот попрощался с Реборном и ушел.

Оставшись один, Реборн приступил к работе. Кукла, подходящая под запросы клиента, должна быть больше, чем все предыдущие работы Реборна. Для этого он выбрал редкий сорт гигантского остролиста, чья белизна и гладкая текстура наиболее точно воплотила бы задумку мастера. Реборн считал свою работу довольно творческой и потому никогда не делал эскизов на бумаге. Он полагался на образы, имевшиеся у него в голове, и для этой куклы у него уже созрела идея.

Это будет молодой юноша, лет шестнадцати-восемнадцати. Его глаза и волосы будут почти как у Джотто, только мягче. Реборн умело разделил кусок дерева на заготовки для разных частей тела. Из имевшегося у него куска кукла должна была получиться ростом ему по плечи. Довольно неплохо, учитывая, что сам Реборн на рост не жаловался.

Он открыл шкатулку, оттуда зазвучала музыка, и куклы вновь пустились в пляс.

Реборн начал работу с головы, взяв для этого заготовку в виде приплюснутого шара. Сначала на нем появились наметки щек и лба. Обращаться с остролистом было сложнее, чем с сосной, а нестандартные размеры только увеличивали трудоемкость, поэтому работа шла медленнее, чем обычно. Он едва закончил виски и придал округлую форму голове, когда солнце опустилось за горизонт.

Реборн бережно разложил инструменты по местам на столе, накрыл их суконной скатертью, закрыл шкатулку и начал готовится к новому дню.

В следующую ночь он продолжил работу с полировки головы куклы. Все детали на ней уже были вырезаны, а углы сглажены. Реборн повертел голову, рассматривая ее со всех сторон. Она приятной тяжестью лежала в ладонях, однако пока ещё это был всего лишь обработанный кусок дерева. Положив его на стол, Реборн принялся за следующий этап работы. За несколько часов, остававшихся до рассвета, он успел сделать заготовки для будущих частей тела из оставшихся брусков дерева.

Решив, что сделал достаточно для одной ночи, он очистил стол от стружки, закрыл музыкальную шкатулку и отправился спать.

На следующий день, уже через два часа после открытия магазина, у него было два заказа. Одному мужчине было нужно новое изголовье для супружеской кровати. Двое детишек заказали кресло-качалку для дедушки. Всего за утро Реборн получил двенадцать медяков и три серебренника. Он с улыбкой записал все заказы, сказав клиентам, что они будут готовы уже на следующий день.

На самом деле он солгал, ведь Реборн был самым скорым мастером на многие мили вокруг. Требуемые вещи были готовы за пару часов, уже в собранном виде, очищенные, проморенные и выставленные на солнце сушиться. Вытирая руки, Реборн оглядел свой безупречный магазин. Пол был выметен начисто и отполирован до блеска. Вычищенные до скрипа окна были открыты, а в комнате витал медовый запах сосны.

Занятия полезнее, чем расслабленно откинуться на стуле да постукивать пальцами по столу, у Реборна не нашлось.

Мысли лениво вертелись вокруг незаконченной куклы. Ему редко не удавалось закончить работу за одну ночь, даже если заказ был неординарным. Однако в этот раз он решил, что должен показать все свое мастерство, вырезая эту куклу, что было возможно лишь при затрате такого количества времени, которое требовалось для безупречной работы.

Как бы то ни было, трудиться над куклами в дневное время, было против его правил. До тех пор, пока последний слой лака не был нанесен, а одежда не сидела идеально, его куклы купались лишь в свете луны да свечей. А потому он схватил первый попавшийся кусок сосны и начал его обтачивать.

И все же мысленно он возвращался к кукле. Темнота все никак не опускалась на землю. Небо было все ещё выкрашено в пурпур, когда он снова заперся в дальней комнате магазина. Всю ночь он работал над одним единственным куском дерева. Опомнился он лишь с восходом солнца, не заметив, как пролетело время. В руках у него был результат ночной работы – он успел закончить только одно предплечье.

Из-за этого день тянулся ещё медленнее. Вчерашние клиенты приходили забрать заказы, восхищаясь искусством мастера и добавляя пару монет к оплате. Реборн проводил их, получив в нагрузку буханку свежего хлеба и корзинку с ароматными булочками.

И то и другое было оставлено на столе, и пролежало там до вечера, совершенно забытое.

В конце концов, для Реборна все потеряло смысл, была лишь ночь и эта кукла.

Он едва заметил, как пролетела неделя. К странностям добавилось и то, что Джотто также не появлялся. Однако Реборн едва ли обратил на это внимание, все его мысли были сосредоточены только на кусках дерева в его руках.

Теперь днем все двери и окна в магазине Реборна были наглухо закрыты. В то время как любопытные вопросы и слухи все чаще звучали в крошечной деревушке, Реборн работал не покладая рук.

Ночи стали непривычно тихими, без стука деревянных ног и механического пения. При всей его любви к волшебным созданиям, Реборн больше не открывал шкатулку в угоду своему новому увлечению.

На его столе лежало тело юноши, заключенное в белую древесину.

К худощавому торсу прилагались тонкие руки и подтянутые длинные ноги. В качестве функциональной замены суставов Реборн использовал тщательно смазанные шарнирные соединения. Даже в части живота куклы был вставлен шарнир, чтобы ее тело могло сгибаться вперед и назад.

Особое внимание он уделил рукам. Пальцы были тонко и кропотливо отточены. Каждая фаланга была вырезана особо тщательно и полностью отполирована. На концах пальцев были вырезаны аккуратные ноготки. Про такие руки обычно говорили «руки пианиста».

Лицо было весьма молодым, ещё не избавившимся от детской округлости, но если приглядеться, то можно было заметить черты, выдающие начало взросления.

Реборн покрыл голову тремя слоями прозрачного защитного сока, который при высыхании должен был стать гладким как стекло и к тому же не был вязким. Сверху он сделал напыление из нескольких оттенков мелкой пудры, чтобы придать дереву вид и текстуру, похожую на мягкую кожу. Увы, это была лишь видимость — такой материал как древесина на ощупь был неумолимо тверд.

Для глаз он выбрал выпуклые пластины из отполированного янтаря. Цвет был глубоким и насыщенным. Реборн купил эти камни несколько лет назад у одного знакомого торговца, жадного до денег параноика Вайпера. Хоть он и специализировался на магических трюках и иллюзиях, у него также имелась богатая коллекция диковинных вещиц. По его словам, этому янтарю было больше тысячи лет, и он был свидетелем многовековой истории.

Своим глазам Реборн доверял больше, чем Вайперу. Он знал, что янтарь был настоящим и потому ни капли не сомневаясь, отдал за него две золотых монеты и небольшой кусочек информации. Взамен Вайпер отдал ему песню, ту самую, что навсегда послилась в его музыкальной шкатулке.

Впрочем, он без сожалений резал и шлифовал столь древний камень до нужной формы. Они легко вошли в подготовленные углубления на лице куклы.

Закончив с лицом, Реборн провел по гладкой, ещё безволосой голове.

Аккуратно причесанные и уложенные волосы не подойдут этой кукле. Мастерски сделанным парикам Реборн предпочел кусок коричневого меха. Когда-то он принадлежал длинношерстному кролику из далекой страны и хранился тщательно завернутым в кожу для поддержания вида. Реборн развернул его и обнаружил, что за годы мех ничуть не испортился, был таким же шелковистым, каким Реборн его помнил. Под его пальцами он ощущался невероятно мягко. Реборн немедля срезал его и начал прикреплять к голове куклы.

Для этого он использовал клей, одну каплю за раз. Тщательно выравнивая волоски, прядь за прядью он методично присоединял их к голове. Это был самый медленный и кропотливый способ, но для этой куклы он не жалел сил и времени. И все же, в конечном итоге, волосы были непослушными и торчали в разные стороны. Реборн улыбнулся, глядя на результат – такая прическа придавала кукле особый шарм.

Реборн рассеянно провел рукой по ее волосам. Он почти поверил, что чувствует тепло на ладони, настолько мягкими они были.

Но он быстро отбросил эти мысли. До конца работы было ещё далеко.

Прошло ещё несколько ночей, прежде, чем он смог нанести последние штрихи в работе с головой. Реборн скрупулезно выверял каждую деталь, чтобы лицо получилось в точности таким, как он представлял.

Отложив готовую голову в сторону, он залюбовался светлым выражением лица куклы. В мерцающем свете горящих свечей ее глаза то темнели, что становились ярче. Реборн смотрел зачарованно, не в силах оторвать взгляд. Даже когда первые лучи солнца стали отражаться в сотнях стеклянных глаз, направленных на него, все они казались ему пустыми и тусклыми по сравнению с золотистым светом, так манившем его.

Засыпая, Реборн повернулся лицом к столу, чтобы видеть голову. Во сне он слышал голос.

Мягким шепотом он взывал к нему, к нему одному. Он прислушивался к нежным звукам переливистого смеха, тщетно пытаясь понять, откуда он исходит. Голос будто танцевал вокруг него, игриво и с томлением.

Реборн метался из стороны в сторону в поисках источника голоса. Он весь обратился в слух, но все же так и не смог понять. Едва он улавливал призрачный звук далекой песни и отблеск золотого света, он тут же рассеивался, как дымка, стоило ему сделать шаг.

Открыв глаза, Реборн встретился с теплым взглядом янтарных глаз, обрамленных золотисто-бурыми локонами непослушных волос. Он подошел к столу и прикоснулся к лицу куклы. Дотронувшись до холодного дерева, он разочарованно вздохнул.

Окончательно проснувшись, он принялся за работу над оставшимися деталями.

Наконец, пришел день, когда работа была окончена. Кукла лежала с закрытыми глазами на столе, создавая иллюзию жизни. Простая белая рубашка и узкие черные брюки были последними штрихами. Затаив дыхание, Реборн почти ждал, что кукла сейчас сама встанет и начнет двигаться. Однако та лежала неподвижно, ведь он забыл о главном – музыкальная шкатулка уже много дней лежала без дела. Услышав волшебную песню, кукла непременно откроет глаза и сможет двигаться и танцевать, повинуясь ей.  
Его руки задрожали от мысли о шкатулке. Он не хотел открывать ее, зная, что подарив кукле жизнь, она отберет волю. Он получит марионетку, умеющую стоять на ногах, но абсолютно бездушную. Этого было недостаточно. Эта кукла была достойна большего.

Реборн хотел слышать ее собственный голос. Он чувствовал в ней собственную волю. Она была настоящей и почти живой, даже не смотря на то, что сейчас безжизненно лежала на его рабочем столе.

Остаток ночи он провел, не отрывая взгляд от своего удивительного творения.

Следующим утром он проснулся от резкого стука в дверь. Реборн резко встал с кровати. Магазин был закрыт и он не ждал клиентов. С осторожностью он впустил посетителя.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал его Джотто, весело улыбаясь. — Вы закончили, верно?

Он едва не приплясывал на месте, словно непоседливый ребенок.

Реборн кивнул, удивленный такой реакцией. Он подошел к накрытому простыней креслу и снял ее, продемонстрировав куклу. Пожалуй, во всем мире не нашлось бы человека, отличившего ее от обычного мальчишки, прилегшего вздремнуть.

— Невероятно, — прошептал Джотто. Его глаза светились от удовольствия. — Он куда лучше, чем я мог себе представить.

Мягко проведя пальцами по лицу куклы, он чуть отклонил ее голову назад, чтобы рассмотреть получше.

Неприятное чувство кольнуло Реборна, заставив сжать зубы, чтобы не сказать лишнего. Джотто был слишком бесцеремонен.

— Он прекрасен, — бормотал тот, переключив внимание на тело куклы. Он поднял ее руку и несколько раз согнул, удивляясь, как хорошо она работала. Он взял в руки деревянную ладонь, жадно всматриваясь в изящные детали тонких пальцев. Он склонил голову и прикоснулся к ним губами. — Абсолютное совершенство.

Реборн резко выдохнул. По какой-то причине эта сцена оставила жгучий след у него в груди. Джотто был клиентом и кукла предназначалась ему. Реборн с первого взгляда понял, что он будет бережно с ней обращаться. Что он будет с ней делать, когда сделка завершится – не его дело.

Кстати говоря…

— Я так понимаю, вы довольны работой? — вежливо спросил Реборн.

— Очень доволен, — ответил клиент, впервые оторвав взгляд от куклы. — Пора определиться с оплатой, так?

Джотто улыбался, его глаза будто светились изнутри.

Реборн снова кивнул.

Из карманов огромного плаща, он выудил толстый мешок и несколько потрепанных бумаг.

— Этого должно быть достаточно, — сказа он, выложив все на стол.

Шнурок распустился и Реборн увидел, что в мешке было золото, вперемешку с драгоценными камнями. Однако его взгляд привлекли бумаги, а не драгоценности.

Пожелтевшие страницы хранили в себе песни, которых раньше он не встречал. Их содержание было весьма странным, а предназначение туманно.

Это были древние песни, которые использовали в музыкальных шкатулках. Реборн смотрел на них настороженно.

Джотто засмеялся.

— Не волнуйтесь. Эти песни не таят в себе угрозы. Они станут полезными инструментами в вашей работе. Они могут гораздо больше, чем просто заставлять кукол петь и танцевать. Вы вольны делать с ними что захотите. Можете использовать сами, продать, или просто сохранить их у себя. Для меня это не имеет никакого значения.

Реборн нахмурился.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — спросил он ровным голосом.

Каким-то образом этот человек с легкостью проникал сквозь все слои его защиты.

Улыбка Джотто ничуть не угасла, он даже прикрыл глаза, всем видом выражая веселье.

— Эти песни столь уникальны, что даже вы не встречали их прежде. И вы решили, что раз мне безразлична их судьба, то значит, я недооцениваю ваше мастерство? Это совсем не так. Я доверяю их вам именно потому, что по достоинству оценил вас как мастера. В конце концов, стал бы я обращаться с таким заказом к тому, кого не уважаю?

— Возможно, есть на свете вещи, которые вы не способны сделать самостоятельно? — ответил Реборн, балансируя на тонкой грани вежливости.

— Справедливо подмечено, — усмехнулся Джотто. — А у вас вышел настоящий шедевр. Он просто чудо.

Неожиданно он наклонился и прижался ртом к раскрашенным в бледно-розовый цвет губам куклы, вдохнув в них одно-единственное слово. Реборну пришлось подавить моментально поднявшуюся волну ревности, бушующую у него в груди. Как этот человек смел прикасаться к его кукле!

Но кукла принадлежала Джотто. Это был качественный товар, соответствующий требованиям клиента. И все же Реборну была ненавистна мысль о том, что придется отдать куклу в его полное распоряжение.

Каково же было его удивление, когда две тонкие ручки обвились вокруг шеи Джотто. Тот поднялся, сжимая куклу в объятьях.

Два янтарных глаза ясно смотрели прямо на Реборна из-под копны каштановых волос. Их цвет был глубоким и менял оттенок в зависимости от освещения, как Реборн и задумывал.

Внезапно у него пересохло во рту. Это была не просто кукла, танцующая под его мелодию. Она была живой! Машинально он протянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться к этому чуду и был ошеломлен, когда его пальцы встретили не твердую отполированную древесину, а податливую плоть, теплую и мягкую на ощупь.

— Это… выше моего понимания, — тихо признал он.

Джотто улыбнулся.

— Ну что, теперь кукла моя, верно?

На какое-то мгновение Реборн онемел, но быстро пришел в себя, понимая, что так будет лучше. Он кивнул. Джотто удовлетворенно хмыкнул и направился к выходу, унося с собой новую куклу.

— Реборн! — послышался тихий, но отчаянный возглас.

Реборн обернулся и увидел бледную руку, протянутую к нему. Янтарные глаза блестели, не скрывая эмоции.

— Реборн! — позвали его снова.

Кукла попыталась извернуться, стараясь добраться до своего создателя.

— Ну и ну, — пробормотал себе под нос Джотто. — Он довольно сильно к вам привязался, да?

Без особых усилий он заставил куклу прекратить извиваться в его руках.

— Тише, тиши, мой дорогой. Тебе станет лучше, когда бы доберемся до дома.

Ярость неудержимо кипела у Реборна внутри. В какой-то момент он был готов просто-напросто отобрать куклу обратно, но он подавил этот порыв.

— Реборн… — жалобно звала кукла, всем своим существом желая оказаться в руках кукольника, неестественно ровно вытянувшимся по швам.

Джотто раздраженно цокнул языком. Затянутой в перчатку рукой он подцепил подбородок куклы.

— Дитя, — ласково начал он, — скажи мне свое имя.

Кукла посмотрела на него, огромные янтарные глаза слегка потемнели, встретив золотистый взгляд Джотто. Мгновенно успокоившись, ее лицо приняло умиротворенное выражение, смягчая и без того благородные черты.

— Цуна.

— Хорошее имя, — похвалил Джотто. — Тебе идет.

Хватит.

— Меня зовут Джотто.

Хватит его трогать.

— Джотто?

Ярость с такой силой обрушилась на Реборна, что подавить ее он уже не смог. Имя Джотто, прозвучавшее из уст Цуны, вызвало в нем лавину ревности. Эмоции взяли верх над разумом и он, резко протянув руку, схватил Цуну за плечо, оттаскивая его от Джотто.

Реборн, наконец, избавился от оцепенения.

Выудив золотые часы из коллекционной коробки, он положил их поверх бумаг и отодвинул их обратно Джотто.

— Прошу прощения, но я не могу отдать вам мальчика, - медленно проговорил он.

— Вы в этом уверены? – разочарованно спросил Джотто. – Вам никогда больше не встретить подобных песен.

Реборн уверенно кивнул.

— Я не могу взять их. Но я могу предложить вам любую другую вещь из моего магазина, чтобы вы остались довольны. Я просто не могу отдать вам Цуну.

Он не отдаст его никому. Конечно, его беспокоило то, что Джотто может сделать с ним или с магазином, но он не мог позволить мальчику ускользнуть от него.

Его верность и пыл поразили Реборна и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы не отступить от своего решения. Он хотел оставить Цуну себе.

Джотто почти пробурчал что-то непонятное себе под нос.

— Если б только вы не были хорошим человеком, — услышал Реборн.

Он озадаченно посмотрел на него, но тот только пожал плечами.

— Забирайте, — кивнул он на вещи, лежавшие на столе. — Мне от них никакой пользы. Но я воспользуюсь вашим предложением.

Джотто прошелся по магазину, какое-то время рассматривая содержимое полок и шкафов. Наконец, его глаза просветлели. Он положил руку на незаконченный кусок слоновой кости. Реборн купил его случайно несколько лет назад. Начав вырезать его, он обнаружил, что материал был скучным и безжизненным. Он отложил работу, чтобы продолжить позже, да так и не вернулся к ней.

— Я возьму это. Справедливый обмен, что скажешь? — улыбнулся Джотто, и улыбка эта была слишком знающей.

Реборн с подозрением посмотрел на него и Джотто засмеялся.

— Вы не единственный кукольник в этом мире, Реборн, — пояснил он.

— Очевидно, — мрачно сказал Реборн, заключая собственнически обнимая Цуну. Он сжал его так сильно, что тут пискнул в его руках. Реборн посмотрел вниз и ослабил хватку.

Джотто снова засмеялся.

— Да вы настоящий параноик, Реборн, — сказал он. — Изначально, я обратился к вам, чтобы получить оболочку, тело, в создании которого я сам не принимал бы участия. Вы должны были дать ему внешность, наполнить личностными чертами и всем прочим, за исключением жизни. Это я дал бы ему сам. Я никогда бы не подумал, что вы создадите такую прекрасную куклу, которая и так будет почти живой.

Мягко улыбаясь, он провел рукой по щеке Цуны.

Инстинктивно Реборн прижал его ближе к себе.

Джотто только усмехнулся.

— Не волнуйтесь, мой друг. Я не собираюсь отбирать у вас того, кто любит так сильно.

Он потрепал Цуну по голове.

— Береги его. Он из тех, за кем стоит присматривать.

Цуна кивнул, просияв улыбкой.

— Что ж, всегда будет тот, кому приходится сожалеть, — сказал он почти печально. Взяв под мышку кусок слоновой кости, он попрощался с Цуной и Реборном. — Обещаю, однажды, я обязательно загляну к вам снова. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть, как Цуна хорошеет с годами.

Реборн в ответ отрывисто кивнул и Джотто, наконец, покинул магазин.

Оставшись наедине с Цуной, Реборн посмотрел вниз, рассматривая с таким трудом созданную куклу, которая так неожиданно обзавелась плотью.

Под его пристальным взглядом Цуна очаровательно покраснел.

— Реборн? — спросил он неуверенно.

Тот довольно ухмыльнулся и наклонился, чтобы украсть заслуженный поцелуй. Вместо холодной древесины, он впился в мягкие, податливые губы Цуны, который с радостью ему ответил.

— Реборн, — прошептал он, пытаясь отдышаться. Его глаза были прикрыты, а взгляд затуманен.

— Не смей произносить ничье другое имя этим тоном, — почти прорычал Реборн.

Цуна засмеялся тем самым переливистым смехом.

— Никогда, — согласился он.


End file.
